transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Magnus, Professor of Military Law
So the day has arrived, a special Autobot Code analysis session with Ultra Magnus. Today, Magnus will be dissecting the Code, line by line, analyzing every word, and even every little bit of punctuation between the these words, as well as making sure every student knows what every little iota means to them and how they conduct themselves amongs the ranks of the Autobots. The room is lined with a couple of rows of benches with narrow tables in front of them, with a holographic projector in the floor at the ront. There are a couple of people who have been assigned to this course. That is, it's been made -mandatory-. One who is more than happy to attend, while the other is rather reluctant. The reluctant one, Brainstorm, is basically being -dragged- in here currently, by none other than Optimus Prime's former chief military analyst--Prowl. Of course, he's convinced that this would be good for the Headmaster. "...think of this as an opportunity to educate yourself further." he is saying. "Such an astute mind as yours should have a deep appreciation for ongoing education." The 'astute' part might have been somewhat sarcastic. If the one who was supposed to be more than happy to attend was meant to be Repugnus, than that was DAMN right. He waltzes into the Decagon, yelling, "Burn the damn thing! Oh, wait, we didn't start yet, did we? SORRY." He finds a bench to sit at, and quietly grumps that the bench is too close to the table for him to prop his legs up. Solstice's auto-scheduler's told her that the day has come: Class! Learning! Words! By the maestro of all things autobotish himself, Ultra Magnus. (he's so dreamy...) Not that she hasn't read the material several times but listening to others interpretations is always a way to open ones mind up to possibilities and alternative meanings. And one thing dear dad imparted was an open mindedness. So she's polished to a gleaming finish, optics bright, personal data pad in hand and a big ol' grin on her face as she walks in. Ultra Magnus paces back and forth, lips moving without any sound. Is he...practicing? Could be. He finally does make a sound, but it's a murmur. Something that sounds like, "redyellowleatherredyellowleather." Then he turns to face the others. "Hello Autobots. Thank you all for coming." Brainstorm is indeed reluctant, digging in his heels as he's dragged along for a moment. He holds his briefcase in one hand, then finally thwacks at Prowl with it. "Alright, alright, alright... I'm goin'. In fact, I'm HERE. Lemme go. Sheesh." In a bit of a pique now, he sulks over to the back row and slumps over a chair. Then brings out a pad of paper and a pen from subpsace. Which he starts scribbling on, hunched over so that no one can see what it is. Ultra Magnus gets a brief glance, then he goes back to scribbling furiously. Solstice waves as she sits down in the front, setting up a small recorder 45 degrees off of center of her data pad , her data pad, a stylus at a perfect perpendicular angle from the top of the pad, a small glass and a flask of energon. "Thank you for having us sir!" Prowl finally does let go of Brainstorm, then shoves him off toward a seat in the lecture hall. "Good." he says tersely, then peers over his shoulder at whatever he's scribbling so furiously at, arching a brow ridge. "I commend your enthusiasm over note-taking, however, the session has not even begun, yet." "Yep, sure," Repugnus says, taking out his own data pad, too, and studiously pretending to take down notes already, even though he's just drawing a mean picture of Magnus. "Oh, don't worry about that, Prowl, I mean, there's a lot we're learning already! But me, I'm just curious what the new revisions are gonna be like. Is Glass Gas gonna be outlawed finally, for instance? Because that stuff is WAY too effective. Ultra Magnus reaches down to a table nearby and picks up his personal copy of the famous Autobot Code. Well, a datapad set to display the Code, to be precise. Encased in a heavy plasteel armor sheathe (after his last met an unfortunate end at the hands if an irate six-changer). He opens his Ultra Magnus reaches down to a table nearby and picks up his personal copy of the famous Autobot Code. Well, a datapad set to display the Code, to be precise. Encased in a heavy plasteel armor sheathe (after his last met an unfortunate end at the hands if an irate six-changer). He opens his mouth to say the first of many no-doubt prescripted words when something makes him pause. "Glass gas...?" he repeats. His head turns to fix on Repugnus. "Did you say 'Glass gas'...?" Brainstorm just looks over at Prowl, still in a bit of a pique, makes some indiscernable comment, and goes back to his scribbling while hunching even closer over the paper. Repugnus' comment does actually get a pause and a look, though. He watches with interest what Repugnus and Ultra Magnus are going to say about it. Repugnus shrugs, scribbling away on his datapad. "Oh, don't mind me, I just figured, you know, with Glass Gas being so effective, maybe we banned it or something. I wouldn't know, honestly, sir!" Prowl grumbles at Repugnus' comment. "Who said anything about revisions? This is an analysis, not a discussion of potential change." he says, annoyed at the interruption that has already occurred before any of this even started. He glances suspiciously over at Brainstorm's vigorous scribbling, but lets it be for now. Solstice flicks her recorder on, might as well get everything. "Ohh, Glass Gas?" Did someone invite a Wrecker? Doesn't really matter if anyone did or not, they have a habit of crashing parties just because. Usually it's not literally crashing, though. This time however is marked by the loud dull THUD on the other side of one of the doors. And then the entire door falling over as it's knocked out of the frame, Sandstorm sprawled on top of it, his chest plate smoking a bit. He holds up a hand to wave vagely to the others present. "Don't mind me, just helping some of the techs test some new security measures." Then holds one hand up to his mouth as he sits up a bit. "Turn down the amperage a little! You wanna disable an intruder, not blow them across the base!.. even if that was kinda fun." Brainstorm glances over at Prowl, seems to smirk just a bit at him, then goes back to watching Repugnus. "But if it's effective, why ban it? Ok, so... maybe it's a little dangerous, but... hey, /everything's/ dangerous if you work on it hard enough..." He stops. "I mean, if you stumble... accidentally... upon it... hard enough." Sandstorm suddenly come crashing in, and the Headmaster looks over at him and waves. "That looks fun... let me test some security measures next time, OK?" Ultra Magnus gives Repugnus a long, considering look. Then the tiniest of nods. "We can discuss Autobot methodology once we've covered the basics of--" His optics shift smoothly over to Solstice, noting her interest. "--the Code." He continues without any sign if hesitation. "The Autobot Code, as many of you have no doubt surmised, is a living document that changes quite often in times of significance to our faction. Why, after we were reunited with Optimus Prime, Prowl and the other Autobots on Earth there were over two hundred changes in a ten year--" He pauses again at Sandstorm's entrance. "Sandstorm..." His voice has a curious mix of warning and resignation. Solstice shifts doorwings, looking over her shoulder as Sandstorm crashes in. Optics brighten and she half turns to wave before turning back to give Magnus her full attention, optics a bright glacier blue. She tilts her head slightly, poking her pad on and picking up the stylus, starting her notations on her own copy of the code. Pausing in her writing, she raises her hand. Prowl sighs at the broken door and shakes his head, then pulls out a datapad and notes that the techs on the Decagon Security Development team will be responsible for repairing the door to the lecture hall in the Decagon Offices. "Well, way to miss the joke, Brainstorm!" Repugnus says, turning on his bench at Brainstorm. "The joke, 'If it works well and kills Decepticons, we ban it.' But nevermind--Magnus is talking and we should listen!" He puts on an EXTRA studious look, brows knitted, even as Brainstorm bashes his way in. "Trust me, it may look fun, but it still stings." Sandstorm hauls himself back onto his feet. "I hope this door wasn't too important.... Hmm." He picks up the door, and puts it back in the frame. "There, good as new." He turns and takes a few steps away, dusting his hands off.... And the door falls over again, this time outwards. "Augh! My lower rotor cuff!" And on one of the techs outside. "Not suppose to take let the door hit you on the way out literally, bud." "Sandstorm!" comes Ultra Magnus' voice again, this time more insistantly. "Nice of you to join us," he adds a moment later. "I know most Wreckers don't care much for the Autobot Code," he begins pacing again, before he realizes what he's doing and makes himself stop. "I always assumed it was because you never studied it in depth." He holds out a finger towards an empty bench. Then a quick glance at the other students to make sure -- what's this? A question? "Yes Solstice...?" Solstice stands as she's recognized, politly asking, "What is used to determine changes and their validity in modern applications of the code? Is it a simple modernization of subsets viewed on consensus or is a more in depth inspection done to corrolate alterations of dynamic structure and behavioral patternisms? For example a behavioral analysis of long term affects of a constand war platform or the integration of 'lost' subcultures and their own ledgers of morality." Yup, someone is taking this real, real, seriously. Solstice , nerd. Brainstorm throws up his hands in no small frustration, commiserating with Repugnus, "You're tellin' ME? These higher-ups... they just have no sense of humor, or appreciation for gettin' the job done, am I right or what??!!" He sighs loudly, then shakes his head. He nods to Sandstorm as well, "Well... a little pain is often unavoidable, especially when you're having fun." Solstice just gets a look and a muttering, "Teacher's Pet at One O'clock~...." Which is more or less the direction she's at from him... "Nah, we're read it," Sandstorm replies as he saunters over to the bench. "How else do we know what rules to break?" He's joking, right? Right? Never know with these guys. Plops himself down on the bench and leans back, clasping his hands together over one knee joint to balance himself out and not fall over. "Can't you give lectures about something interesting, like the best way to slit the energon lines in a Decepticon's neck structure?" Repugnus scribbles fiercely as Solstice speaks, but he stops working on his super-mean picture of Magnus to write an actual note, which reads, "Other cultures? SLAG 'EM" then a quick doodle of Monsterbots gunning down innocent Cybertronians for no reason. He doesn't quite finish it before he replies to Brainstorm with, "You are right, Brainy! I mean, so what if you explode half the base now and then! It's all in good fun!" Prowl gives the students a sharp look. Well, that is, except for Solstice. "Solstice and Solstice -alone- has been called upon to speak up." he reprimands, as if speaking to a bunch of children. "You will refrain from interrupting." Though he also decides to give her some of his own input. "The validity of any proposed changes is deliberated based upon previous related experiences. Any information relevant to the matter at hand is pulled from the archives and extrapolated to hypothetical future circumstances." Ultra Magnus nods as he listens to Solstice, shooting murderous looks at Repugnus and the 'Storms and then a look of wonder at Prowl as the latter begins to answer the question. He nods thoughtfully at the words. "I couldn't have said it better myself," he notes. Then he looks at Solstice to see if she still has a question. Solstice doorwings quiver as she sits back down after asking her question, about the time Brainstorm makes the teachers pet comment. She picks her stylus up to make notations on her pad, optics dimming slightly. Doorwings droop at bit more at the line-slitting question but she stays focuses on making notes, stylus tick-tap-gliding on the pad. And as Prowl speaks, she slids down in her seat some, optics dulling, door-wings at their lowest pivot. She makes a note -Note to self: don't let th' inner nerd out in public again...- and heaves a sigh, head bowed, miserable. Sandstorm leans back all the way, so he's resting on the bench behind the one he's sitting on, seeing as they're slightly higher as well. "And while you're spending vorns filibustered in debate the Decepticons are shooting everyone else in the back." Brainstorm nods in agreement with Repugnus, until he goes on about Brainstorm blowing up half the base. "HEY.... it was only one quarter of the base!!! And I'm an Engineer, I built it back up.... stop whining." The Headmaster crosses his arms and sulks. He just glares at Prowl and Ultra Magnus, but refrains from saying anything... for now. Repugnus says, "I prefer stabbing the back," Repugnus says. "So much more personal. Might even let the guy get a look at who did it to him." As for Brainstorm's complaining, he just snickers, satisfied he got to the Headmaster." Prowl nods in satisfaction when they appear to have shut up as he'd demanded, then looks to Ultra Magnus, nodding to prompt the City Commander to continue the lecture. Solstice closes her optics for a few minutes, listening the opens them to go back to taking notes. Fans rev up a moment and she straightens on her seat, turning around to peer icely at the mechs behind her. Optics focus on Brainstorm, "I heard that." Tone light but devoid of her usual cheer, sad expression as she shifts attention to Sandstorm, tone shifting to clinical, "30 to 45 degree angle from the spine of the foe with an upthrust in order to strike at the central junctures on either left or right for most standard builts. There is a deliberation on either thrusting upward and then in and back verses an upward thrust with an outside to inside twisting motion for best rupture." Optics slide to Repugnus, "Back stabbing is efficiant to a certain degree depandant on armoring, internal componant configuration and weapon choice. And your end goal, disable or kill." She offers everyone a flat smile, "I actually want to be here and I'm not going t' apologize for wantin' to know what th' lot of you already know, even if y' don't act like it. For frags sake, I'm 5 earth years old and I can sit still long enough t' listen t' somethin' that could help me out in th' long run. How old are you three? Fresh sparked?" Ultra Magnus shakes his head slightly and then continues, describing the basics of the Code. "Autobots fight as an official force to defend others, against military threats only." He shoots a whithering look at Repugnus. "Most paramilitary activities are not covered by the Code, likewise the governance of smaller units such as the Dinobots..." The stern look he shoots at Sandstorm implies there may be a few more 'special' units he's thinking of. "One question that comes up quite often is the Code as it pertains to scientific and diplomatic pursuits..." "Only one-quarter, Brainstorm? Stop slacking off!" Sandstorm kicks back on the benches once more, purposely ignoring Ultra Magnus' glares and bracing himself for Solstice to suck up some more. So when she goes into proper slitting and stabbing techniques it surprises him enough that he looses his bracing and falls down between the two benches. "Deeeaaaaaam that girl knows her stuff!" Then goes back to laughing. "Only as old as you think you are missy!" Prowl silently approves of Solstice's scathing words to the others, but glares Sandstorm when the Wrecker interrupts again. So he shoots a text communique his way. <> And by that he means kick him out. Brainstorm folds his hands behind his head and looks "innocently" back at Solstice like she simply *must have the wrong mech*.... Though at her detailed description on how to sever the neck of a Decepticon he raises an optical ridge. He's... impressed now. Scared... and impressed. But mostly impressed. The scared part is actually rather exciting, really. After she finishes talking, his hands come down and he just nods to her with some respect now. Sandstorm's comment gets a reply. "Yeah, sorry. Not my best, I know. I did send Skydive rocketing through the base once though- were you there for that? Oh, the hilarity!!! And Blurr, you should've seen when I..." He blinks, looks over at Prowl and Ultra Magnus, then quiets down and stops talking. "Several million years old, full of bitterness, pain, and death," Repugnus says with a smile. "Granted, I may have had some downtime like Prowl, there, but I have been around a while! How do I stay looking so young? Botox, of course. Now, that's a good analysis of backstabbing, and generally I prefer my claws or a good sharp knife, but oftentimes I don't have one of those available, due to damage or just the situation I'm in. So, I might have to use something else, like a sharpened steel bar or the mangled remains of my own hand. Oh, and the end goal varies, depending on how much time I have." He winks. "Oh, but back to the topic at hand, does the Code cover scientific devices that aid diplomatic pursuits? Like say... to make someone... friendlier?..." Solstice peers at Repugnus as he speaks, brows raising, "Fair enough. Might wanna discuss that with y' later then, experience outside of th' books n all.." She turns back around in her seat and offers to Magnus, "My apologies sir. That was out of line and uncalled for as well as impacting your time freely given. I will endevor to restrain myself from further unapproved commentary and abusing your good will." She picks her stylus up, and readies to make notes, door wings held stiffly. Ultra Magnus turns back and forth to watch the various Autobots voice their opinions (or other commentary). Somehow you get the impression that he expected things to go this way. Experience no doubt. Repugnus draws a considering look, but when Ultra Magnus finally responds it's to Solstice. "No need to apologize - these lectures are always more effective when there is some discussion." He shoots Brainstorm a look that practically says 'yes even yours'. "In fact, I'm starting to see it might be better not to continue with the 'deep dive' into the nuances of the Autobot Code as originally planned..." Of course that would imply Sandstorm is even looking at said text message. Kinda busy getting himself out from between the benches. Or just not caring because its from, y'know, Prowl. As long as Sandstorm is no longer being disruptive, Prowl doesn't care whether the Wrecker has actually read the message or not. "Yes, discussion is encouraged, but perhaps after the main discourse." he says with a nod for Ultra Magnus to continue. Brainstorm blinks at Ultra Magnus, then goes back to furiously scribbling on his paper. Soon, however, he crumples up a sheet he wasn't scribbling on into a tight ball, then lobs it at Repugnus. Then he tries to look innocent. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Repugnus with his Spitball (Grab) attack! Repugnus was about to say something else sassy, then a little ball of paper bounces off his head. He turns veerrrry slowly to the Headmaster, and mouths out, "This means *war*." Sandstorm gives Prowl a 'you were worried about *me*?' look Prowl ignores the look. No 'deep dive'? That sounds great, doesn't it? But before any of the Autobots present can breathe a metphorical sigh of relief, Ultra Magnus continues. "Instead we can go through the entire code, with pauses when necessary to clarify any points which are not understood. Just raise your hand if you need us to stop." He hefts the armored datapad in his hand and then adds thoughtfully, "Or if you need to halt for an energon recharge." Because he can see either happening, really. With that Magnus begins pacing again, occasionally glancing down at his pad (but mostly for reference, since of course he knows the entire Code by memory). He does pause as promised when people have questions, or the comments get too out of hand. At some point he activates the various holos around the room and shows off various illustrations and bulleted lists. And before you know it... Chapter One is complete. When Chapter One ends, Repugnus is rubbing his cheeks, optics wide. That was exhausting going through and trying--sort of--to behave himself throughout, but at the end of it. And he's only started! He begins looking around the room for some sort of fire alarm he can pull on. Solstice would've loved a deep dive but maybe she can request a webinar. She raises her hand, door-wings perking up. By the end of the first section, everyone's probably been listening to Magnus' voice droning for at least 3 cycles straight. Prowl's been standing there the entire time, stiff as a statue with a permanent frown engraved on its face. His optics scan the room, watching every student like a hawk. If Brainstorm and Repugnus kept up the paper wad war, he'd have confiscated the paper. Because who needs paper to take notes, seriously, this is 2035. Sandstorm isn't listening.... because he's sprawled back on the two benches, soundly into a rest cycle. As he has been since around the end of the first cycle. At least he's not snoring. A good thing too, because if he had been making any undesirable noises, Prowl would have dumped him in the corridor outside. Brainstorm is still staring at his paper notepad, but seems to have stopped scribbling on it. Ultra Magnus tilts his head to the side, listening to internal comms. "Ah...I see," he replies out loud. "Yes, please tell him I'll be there shortly." Ultra Magnus turns back to the room, voice tinged with regret. "I'm afraid I have to meet with a member of the diplomatic corps," he says. "I'll try to reschedule the remainder of the review. Soon." Whirling crisply, he heads out.